FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to new varnish compositions containing polyamic acid or soluble polyimide useful for a film which controls alignment of liquid crystals, a liquid crystal color filter or its protecting film, more specifically, it relates to varnish compositions improving coating properties, coating uniformity, aging, toxicity, flammability or the like.